


Why We Don't Throw Things at the Crew

by BajillionKittens



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 09:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14233923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BajillionKittens/pseuds/BajillionKittens
Summary: Fun with Ezor and Zethrid for Platonic VLD Week, Spring 2018. (1 page, complete)





	Why We Don't Throw Things at the Crew




End file.
